Hold On
by FluffieMuffins14
Summary: Lily has problems at her house in the begining of the summer of seventh year. Will things change as James Potter moves in next door?
1. the letter

Hold On  
  
bDisclaimer:/b I don't own nuthin not the people not the place not even the song!! Jeez that's kind of depressing....the song is Good Charlotte's Hold On, I love em!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily Evans was sitting on her bed listening to her father yell at her sister, Petunia. She knew it would be her turn next, as well. Not that anyone would care her mother had left a few years ago.  
  
Her room was bare, all except a small closet that held her school things. The boarding school, her father wouldn't have it any other way, she currently attends is called Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see Lily Evans is a witch.   
  
As Lily was awaiting her fate, she lifted the mattress on her bed and fished around under a flap in her bedspring until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed a very small bundle of letters from her friends Gabby and Bella and one from her worst enemy, James Potter. She grabbed Potter's letter and re-read it for the hundredth time it seemed.  
  
It was rather confusing the letter. It was from James Potter, who had to be the most egotistical enemy on the planet. He teased Lily everyday, then he pranked her every once and a while too. She threatened to go to Professor Dumbledore a couple of times; but that dreaded Potter had something to hold over her head. He knew about her father. But miraculously it seemed to stop just at the end of last year. Lily hated it, the waiting for more to come. But it never did. Then a couple of weeks ago she got a letter from James.  
  
She read through the letter again.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Uh well I figured I had better say that I am truly sorry that I have been picking on you for all these years. And uh... sorry for holding your father over you. It must be hard having no one to love you and........ well...... just being alone for these past years.  
  
I wanted to tell you that I am Head Boy before you get your letter, guess what you must be then......yeah Head Girl. I was hoping that we might be able to spend some more time getting to know each other before we get to Hogwarts and work together for the rest of our days there.   
  
Uh Lily there is something I have to tell you.  
  
This is where it got weird for her.  
  
Uh Lily there is something I have to tell you. I, well I think that I like you. Actually I know that I like you. I have for a while. Maybe even more than a friend, that is, if you would let me. Maybe you could come and see us play. The guys and me started a band, The Marauders, what else?  
  
In a while we will be moving into muggle London. Dad said something about getting deeper in touch with the muggles, or something. I think you just might want to know because it might affect you.  
  
Hope to talk to you later,  
James Potter  
  
He must have been crazy when he was writing the letter or something, she thought. At that moment, a beautiful Horned Owl tapped on her window. She recognized the bird from the first time; James's owl was tapping on her window again!  
  
She opened the window and let the owl in, took the letter from it then fed him some food from her own owl, Pea-ling's or Peas for short, food dish. She stared intently at the letter expecting it to explode and turn her hair green. But nothing happened. James's owl nudged the letter farther toward Lily and when nothing happened again, she opened it.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I hope that this finds you before I do. We move on Monday into our new home and I want to see you. And trust me I will. We will be having our new neighbors over for dinner on Tuesday. I hope you can stand my parents they ask a lot of questions.  
  
This was getting a little random. He was hinting about something she could feel it. He knew something she didn't. the letter went on:  
  
I sent you a muggle contraption with a new song of ours on it. I don't know what it is but Remus assured me it would work. What the heck is a CB player anyway? I hope you like it. I wrote it for you.  
  
See you on Monday,  
James Potter  
  
She looked back in the envelope and saw something she hadn't before, a CD. She chuckled to herself over James's mistake as she put it into her boom box and pushed play. What she heard made her eyes dance and her heart cry together, in rhythm.  
  
This world, this world is cold  
but you don't, you don't have to go  
you're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely  
and no one seems to care  
your mother's gone and your father hits you  
this pain you can not bare.  
  
but we all bleed the same way as you do  
and we all have the same things to go through  
hold on if you feel like letting go  
hold on it gets better than you know  
  
your days, you say they're way to long  
and your nights, you can't sleep at all, hold on  
and you're not sure what you're waiting for  
but you don't want to no more  
and you're not sure what you're looking for  
but you don't want to no more  
  
but we all bleed the same way as you do  
and we all have the same things to go through  
hold on if you feel like letting go  
hold on it gets better than you know  
don't stop looking you're one step closer  
don't stop searching its not over  
hold on  
  
what are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
go ahead  
what are you waiting for?  
  
hold on if you feel like letting go  
hold on it gets better than you know  
don't stop looking you're one step closer  
don't stop searching its not over  
  
hold on if you feel like letting go  
hold on it gets better than you know  
hold on  
  
Somehow, this song made her feel better. She finally understood that other people had problems to. She made up her mind to talk to James to see what his letters meant and if they were genuine and true. But what did 'see you on Monday' mean? She knew that this year would be different from the rest as she pushed the replay button.  
  
SO what did you think????huh huh im contemplating if I should continue through seventh year or not. I think I might actually.....look for future chapters!!  
ChicaNoche401 


	2. new neighbors

Hold On  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Jeez I didn't expect any at all! Thank you thank you! For all those who haven't read the fifth book (Harry Potter), this chapter has some stuff that pertains to it ok! There will finally be dialogue!! Yay! Sorry there wasn't any last chapter.......so on to chapter two!  
  
The rest of the week flew past as the weekend grew near. The people across the street were moving away. She babysat for their 5-year-old and it paid pretty well. And now she had lost her job and her Lily was waiting anxiously for Monday awaiting her fate. She was close to 16. Her birthday was drawing nearer by every passing day. In fact it was just one month away. She would be 17; she would be of age. She could finally move away from her father, her past. No it wouldn't be running, it would be preserving her youth. She was a Gryffindor, Gryffindor's don't run away from their problems. But she would move too, if James could she could. Who knows what things he did to his poor neighbors in the past?  
  
The weekend went smoothly and the long awaited Monday finally arrived. Her mind was so cloudy thinking about James, Petty, who had stopped talking to her and her birthday, that she didn't notice the movers. Across the street a large moving van pulled into the driveway. As if by chain reaction another truck appeared then another after it.  
  
A couple hours later, when the vans were gone, Petty came to Lily's door. "We've been invited to dinner tomorrow. And you can't get out of it. I actually WANT to go! There's a cute guy moving in next door." Petty explained.  
  
"That's nice...what's his name?" Lily asked, while lying of her bed, her face in her pillow. Not really paying attention.  
  
"I know his last name its kinda stupid if you know what I mean. C'm on Potter is just too common. But I forgot his first name.."  
  
With this, Lily shot out of bed. It couldn't be.noway.never in HER neighborhood. "Petty, it wouldn't be James" she said nervously. "His first name is not James, Petty is it please tell me no."  
  
"No no it's not it's something I would never think of. OH I got it! His name is Sirius!"  
  
Lily almost fainted. If Sirius was moving next door, and his last name was apparently Potter that meant James was too. Her summer couldn't get worse.  
  
"Oh my God...NOO!" Lily was annoyed now. This wasn't happening. Not now..never. Just then the doorbell rang. At 11 o'clock in the morning, on a Monday, during summer vacation, Lily was still in her pajamas. Muggle pajamas, meaning a tank top and cool pajama pants with little cows on them (tee hee I saw them in aeropostale!! they're cool!!). Lily ran down the steps to the door faster than a nimbus broom, lurched open the door and there stood a very sleepy pair. One grumbled "whoa speedy service, need bed" and the other was right behind it in saying, "sleep, tired, too noisy, help." They sounded like James and Sirius, but looked a lot like two zombies. They had dark bags under their eyes and both of their mops of hair looked like they hadn't been brushed in a while.   
  
Lily opened the door a little more standing there just shocked to see them, staring strangely at their hair. "Why are you doing this to me? Why did you move? And most importantly, WHY are you here?" she asked a little annoyed and tired, she had only woken up two hours ago.   
  
"coffee" they said at the same time, looking with pleading eyes.  
  
"Uhh fine c'm on I'll show you where the kitchen is. This way." Lily really wished that she didn't have to do this, but she couldn't let it go. Not when she could get her sister this good. Today was a good day. Her father was gone and petunia was in guy mode. Of course guy mode is all sweet and innocent, so she had to talk to Lily like she was normal and not a witch. Oh yes today would be good. Not good for her but good for getting Petty.  
  
She smiled with recognition; Petty walked into the kitchen with way too much makeup on. This was getting good.  
  
"Lily who was at the...oh hi there! What was your name again? I am so forgetful in the mornings, but not so much in the afternoon. Say did you hear about the people at the drugstore last week? Oh of course you didn't I'll tell you though..." as Petty rambled on Sirius had fallen asleep in his coffee and James turned to Lily, who was getting very, very tired.  
  
"Hey Lils," he said yawning. "Where's the off button?"  
  
Realizing that she was being talked to and not just listening, she replied, "first if you ever call me Lils again watch out. I turn 17 next month and I won't be forgetting it very soon. Second, she doesn't have one."  
  
"Damn!" he said strongly. This shut Petty up.  
  
"Hey, do you know each other?" she asked slowly, understanding this problem.  
  
"Yeah we go to school together," said James, not knowing that Petty hated people of their kind. Petty suddenly stood up, not knowing what to do. Lily was smiling. James and Sirius, who had woken up from the sound of silence and a chair scraping against the floor, were staring at Petty as she slowly walked out of the room, dazed.  
  
"What's her problem?" asked Sirius; it seemed he had finally woken from the early morning phase he was in.  
  
Lily was laughing from the look on their faces. It was mixed with a look of 'what did I do?' and 'sleep, tired, coffee, cereal, food'   
  
"You didn't do anything. Well except the fact that you go to Hogwarts too. Petty hates people that aren't 'normal' like her.....like muggles." She said still smiling and thinking about the look on Petty's face.  
  
"Ohh yeah........well can we borrow your couch for a couple of hours? We need sleep. now. Really bad. They keep pumping the energy out of us and every time we lay down they give us another box! Dad woke us up at eight o'clock this morning! Eight o'clock! I haven't gotten up that early since Hogwarts!" James whined.  
  
"That was only month and a half ago Potter." Lily said. "Go to sleep...it might help your memory's. Take the couch, split it in half or something, I'll get you both some blankets."  
  
As Lilywalked off, Sirius and James took another sip of coffee, looked at each other, realized that there was only one couch and ran for the living room.  
  
"I get it! I had the idea of coming here!" Sirius said picking James off the couch and throwing him on the ground.  
  
"Yeah and you knew damn well that I like Lily that's the only reason! At least I'm not just using some cover up crap that you do with Bella!" James said sitting on top of Sirius and tickling him until he fell off the couch. Then he pulled out his wand and muttered a shielding spell.  
  
"Hey that's not fair! I'm not 17 yet! I can't do that!" Sirius said shocking himself as he touched the clear blue screen surrounding James. "OUCH!!"  
  
Lily walked down the stairs and heard two people arguing and looked around the corner of the wall separating the living room from the kitchen. Sirius and James were fighting over the couch!  
  
"I get it! I had the idea of coming here!" Sirius said picking James off the couch and throwing him on the ground.  
  
"Yeah and you knew damn well that I like Lily, that's the only reason! At least I'm not just using some cover up crap that you do with Bella!"  
  
Lily laughed seeing James put up a blue charm and shocking Sirius. So, he really liked her, he wasn't just pretending. She had to re-think her friendship morals, and owl Bella and Gabby.  
  
She ran up to her room and grabbed a piece of computer paper and a marker while deciding who to write to first. Bella would want to hear about Sirius, Bella first.  
  
Bella,  
  
Hey! How are you doing? I'm doing better with one flaw. I just met our new neighbors and they weren't all I expected them to be. Actually you might want to come over and meet them.....even though we all hate them. Yeah that's right James and Sirius moved next door! I guess that they aren't all that bad when you aren't around other people. They haven't hexed or pranked anyone yet and they have been here for almost two hours! I swear it's a miracle! But there's something else. They came over here to get out of work and sleep so I offered the couch. I went up to get blankets they were arguing over the couch. Yeah I know, get to the point Lily! They were yelling at each other and James let it spill that he likes me and Sirius likes you..... they didn't know I was listening so there is no way that they are setting us up. What are we supposed to do now?! Owl me back, SOON!! Oh and I was wondering after we get this all settled would you like to sleep over here for a while, like the week before school or something? And if your mom asks why, tell her that we need to get back in the swing of things before school starts. I'm bored out of my mind! HELP ME!!   
  
Lily  
  
P.S. HELP ME!!!  
  
Next for Gabby.  
  
Hey Gabs,  
  
You wouldn't believe who moved in next door.....James and Sirius. They moved in this morning and I think they might be over here for a while. I was listening in on a conversation, no not purposely, and James spilled some beans about them liking Bella and myself. I asked Bella over to my house the last week of summer and I need you here to!! You have to come! Help us! You have to come. We'll go to Diagon Ally and even to the muggle mall to get some clothes and stuff. It will be fun but only with you! You have to come, it's really boring here. Pleeeeeease? Owl me as soon as you get this!  
  
Lily  
  
P.S. You gotta come!  
  
She tied her letters on Peas and let her fly out the window before shutting it. This would be perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow. My fingers hurt! My brain needs to go to sleep and STAY there! Bedtime at 3:40 in the afternoon! Different, I go to sleep at like one in the morning.....so nap time! 


	3. bad day gone worse

Hold On  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one!  
  
A/N- ok so I found that it might be a little harder to write a love/hate fic so Lily just detests James a bit from the way he treat-ED girls. She just doesn't know that he stopped yet! Yeah that sounds better! Ok so I kind of know where I am going, a little, but if you have any suggestions.....fire away!  
  
Chapter 3: The Other Half of the Bad day Turned Worse  
  
When Lily went back down stairs after mailing her letter, the boys were sleeping. As it was about noon, she started making lunch. After making the second grilled-cheese sandwich, she took one up to Petty, who grumbled something like 'cute ones are never normal' Lily took that as a thank you and trudged down the stairs still really tired. 'Duh boys would sleep forever if they had the chance,' she said to herself noticing that James and Sirius were still sleeping, despite the fact that she had made food and they didn't wake up, it was the second miracle in one day if you had asked her.  
  
Being still tired Lily decided to take a nap before her father got home. He, like Petunia, hated people that weren't normal, like Lily. She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.   
  
Lily woke up to the sound of a screen door slam, but shrugged it off, forgetting about Sirius and James. When she finally remembered, she knew that she had slept way to late. She ran downstairs to find her father talking to the boys civilly. Another miracle, he wasn't angry! They must have been extremely careful or something, her father never acted like this. As she walked into the kitchen, as they were saying their good byes.  
  
"It's nice to meet you boys, we'll see you tomorrow" said Steve Evans, Lily's father.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," said James and Sirius just before the door shut. As they were climbing down the stairs to the sidewalk, James looked back inside the house to see a very stunning picture. Lily was explaining something to her father when he hit her! He was about to turn around and head back inside the house when some thoughts hit him; he could be a better help by getting help. He ran past Sirius, who was a couple steps in front of him, flew open the door and slammed it shut in Sirius's face, accidentally of course.  
  
When James slammed the door, Sirius stood there shocked for a moment, reached for the door handle and heard a yell from across the street. He dismissed it and headed inside.  
  
With Lily  
  
"It's nice to meet you boys, we'll see you tomorrow" said Steve Evans, Lily's father.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," said James and Sirius just before the door shut.  
  
"So your not mad then?" Lily said cautiously, slowly approaching her father.  
  
"Why would I be mad? You were just helping out our new neighbors. Nothing wrong with that." He said proudly.  
  
"But I thought you hated wizards!" Lily stated somewhat confused. Steve turned bright red, then white, then finally a deep purple, before he slapped Lily.  
  
"What the bloody HELL are you doing accusing them of being......un-normal? You have no right of saying that unless it is a proven-"  
  
Lily cut him off with, "but daddy, they go to my school!" she said wincing in pain as her grabbed her arm.  
  
"What do you mean 'they go to my school?' They go to that boarding school that you go to?" he said violently.  
  
As Lily wriggled free she whispered a "Yes daddy" and ran up the stairs as fast as she could, but she didn't make it. Her father grabbed the hood of the sweatshirt she had put on when she got up, gave a violent tug, and Lily fell down the stairs.  
  
Usually fourteen steps wouldn't kill you, but Lily got the full blast of being pulled, not falling down the steps. Being pulled is a lot more forceful. All was quiet for a while as Petunia opened her door, noticing her father on top of the landing; she went back in her room without questioning.  
  
  
  
With James and Sirius  
  
Sirius had just opened the door, when he heard James franticly shouting. Without a response, Sirius figured James was on the phone. How right he was.  
  
"Hello?? Yes this is James Potter. I just witnessed a friend getting hit by her dad. Well, no but, just a minute. Hey Sirius!" James yelled as Sirius tumbled into him. "Oh hi, what's the address of.........here, quick!"  
  
"Uhhh. I dunno, but I really think we should go check on Lily. I heard a scream from over there just a minute ago. Hey! Who are you on the phone with? Is it poor old Remy-poo trying to get us to move back?" said Sirius teasing the phone stupidly.  
  
"NO Sirius you half-wit it's the police! I just saw Lily's father hit her! Now find the address quick!............Huh? yeah I'm still here, yes, yeah we just moved we don't know anything. Yeah it's like Priven Drive or something.yeah.yeah that's it I was close. It's Privet Drive, Privet. Sirius what's the number?"  
  
"Five. Whoa how did I know that? Oh it was probably when you slammed the door in my face; the number hit my nose! I'll probably remember that for a while now. It will be imprinted into my mind...and my nose, man that hurt!" Sirius said, rambling on, grabbing an apple from the dish of fruit on the kitchen table and rubbing his nose.  
  
"Yes did you get that? Thank you. Yes that's it, Number five Privet Drive," James said calming down.  
  
"Ha! You rhyme," said Sirius not understanding what or who, whichever the 'please' really are.  
  
"His? Sirius............yes he takes medicine............yup............bye." James said before he hung up. "Ok lets go."  
  
"Where? We just got back-"  
  
"And we're going again! Come on before they get here."  
  
"Who? Never mind, just go. Hey what's that noise?"  
  
"C'm on. Let's go. They're here already? Whoa, fast man! Not as fast as apparating though. We have to go make sure she is ok!" James said as fast as possible.  
  
"Ok. Rewind and say in English as we run out the door. What is going on out there? Why are they here anyway?" said, sprinting for the street.  
  
"Well, I saw Mr. Ev-" James couldn't finish what he was saying. Steve Evans was being arrested in front of him.   
  
"This feeling tells me that something besides what I saw happened after we left, maybe?" James said to the closest police officer. In the dark, even though all the squad cars and streetlights were on, he could not interpret the mixed expression that the officer gave him.  
  
"Are you James. And you with the pills, you...are Sirius, right?" the officer asked slowly. As they nodded, the look on the officer's face deepened. "I am so sorry boys. Did either of you know a Lilith Ann Evans?" As they nodded again, the officer continued. "She was found about a minute ago at the bottom of the left hand stairs, leading to the bedrooms. Her father was found hovering over her. You were lucky that you called us when you did. She might have died. The on-site paramedics are looking her over now. They are over there if you want to talk to them." As she finished James and Sirius were staring at a person on a small stretcher. She was under intense investigation for broken limbs and bleeding.  
  
James and Sirius rushed over to the paramedics and the person on the stretcher. Lily was lying down, still conscious but bleeding from her nose and above her eyebrows. Her eyes moved to James and Sirius, who were running over to her. She looked at them.  
  
"James, thank you, a lot really." Lily said breathing hard as she lost consciousness again.  
  
"Don't worry boys. She will come back again. She is going to live, but she might have small coma attacks every once and a while. She'll be in the hospital for at least two weeks. That is if she stays out of her comas that long" Said the man looking over Lily.  
  
"But that puts us up to the week before school starts. If possible could Lily maybe be moved to our school when term starts?" asked Sirius, looking annoyed by all the muggle equipment in the Ambulance.  
  
"I don't know. Your headmaster will have to give us a call right now I should be at the hospital. When you get there, ask for Dr. Trevor Chain. She will be with him. Goodbye now." Said the man getting into the ambulance.  
  
James's parents ran over to him.  
  
"Ok young man explain right now. You aren't in the house all day, most likely at their," pointing towards Lily's house, "house. When you come back you run in and phone the police and now there are police officers in their house, taking the father away, and the daughter is on a stretcher! What is going on?" James's mother, Natalie Potter asked.  
  
"C'm on mom we'll tell you on the way to the hospital. Is dad getting the car?" James said calming himself down. "Let's just go."  
  
Ok I was planning on that really...... ok maybe not I'm just confused. I got my mind working full time though. Next chapter by Monday! It's gonna get good! I think I'm going to plan a ten chapter fic or more but there will be a sequel! Yay! I got to have something to do give me a break! Summer break yay!  
  
ChicaNoche401 


End file.
